The Victory of the Dark
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't the Light side hero we all thought him to be? What if he was the Dark's greatest weapon? His name is Harry Riddle, son and heir of Lord Voldemort, and this is his story. R&R please, criticism welcome, first story in six months so a bit rusty. Rated M for later chapters, will be Harry/Multi
1. Wake Up Light Sheeple

Wake Up Sheeple of the Light

The final battle was here. Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord and all round evil, was facing off against Harry Potter, paragon of good, suffering hero of the Light. It was the battle to end all battles. The crowds lined the Great Hall with bated breath. Their hero had come back to life. Now was the time, the Horcruxes were all gone, and should Harry defeat Voldemort, the world would be freed of tyranny forever.

"Now, shall we end this, Harry?" Lord Voldemort said, looking at the Boy-Who-Lived with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, I think so." Said Harry, putting his wand down. People gasped at this and saw as Harry bent down on one knee. "Father."

Shock. The only thing that registered on the faces of the defenders as Harry Potter, their hero, their saviour, their _Chosen One,_ was helped to his feet by the Dark Lord and they embraced as a father and son would.

"I'm glad we can finally end the charade, my son, and end the farce of the Light side's resistance forever." Lord Voldemort said, looking at his son with pride, he waved his hand and the Death Eaters struck, binding the defenders of Hogwarts, stunning and even killing when needed. Some, however, would be spared, those such as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. His son wanted them for himself, and who would the Dark Lord be to deny his son anything?

"TRAITOR!" Ron yelled, struggling to get to Harry, who smiled at his father before pulling out his wand and advancing on Ron.

"Stupid blood traitor, did you honestly think I went along with you for SEVEN years because I LIKED you?" Harry laughed. "You were a means to an end, and I thank you for it. Since you've had seven years of my company, I'm going to give you something none of the other defenders will get. A chance." Harry said, looking at those who were bound before him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall and a select few others.

Harry waved his wand and they were forced to kneel, as if invisible hands forced their knees forward and they toppled to the ground. "I'm going to tell you a story." Harry said "At the end of it, should you wish too, you will be allowed to pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord and live, helping to build the new world together with him."

"What if we refuse?" Hermione said, looking at Harry with pure hatred and betrayal.

"Then you die." Harry simply said, turning around and facing the Death Eaters herding the other prisoners out of the doors, the bodies of the dead would be incinerated then banished. "Now, our story begins a long time ago, in the year 1978, nine months before I was born. It is the story of how one Lily Evans, soon to be Lily Potter, found herself alone in a bar, drinking to calm her pre wedding nerves, and how an attractive dark-haired stranger would change her life forever."


	2. A Birth and a Death

A Birth and A Death

"Lily Evans had met a charming man and was wanting one last night of freedom before it came time to shackle herself to the fool that was James Potter." Harry said, looking around at the shocked faces of his former friends, thinking that he has worshipped James Potter, not hated him the entire time.

(AN: From now on, it won't be Harry said, it'll be third person at the events, so we won't re-join the survivors until the end of the story)

Lily Evans saw the man looking at her from across the bar and decided to go and talk to him, after all, she wasn't married yet and he looked a little lonely she thought.

"Hi, I'm Lily, and you are?" She said as she approached the man, offering him her hand. The man looked at it and smiled, before kissing her hand.

"Enchante, mademoiselle. My name is Tom." The man said, fixing her with a look that made Lily's heart flutter in a way that she thought no man but James ever could.

"What are you doing here on a night like this? Isn't there a special lady in your life?" Lily asked, intrigued as to why such an enchanting and beautiful man was by himself.

"I'm afraid not, you see, I've never been one for women myself, I rarely get the chance to go out, I simply decided tonight was the right time to let loose a little." Tom said, Lily noticed he looked slightly bashful, but as she turned her head to order another drink, she missed the red gleam in Tom's eyes.

Several drinks later and Lily found herself falling more and more for the mysterious Tom. She wasn't James' property yet, and decided, she'd seize this chance and make it as magical for Tom as she hoped it would be for her.

She leant forward as Tom went for another drink and pressed her lips to him, moaning as he bit her bottom lip before pulling her further in, wrapping his arms around her. Lily murmured in his ear "Let's find somewhere more….secret?" She asked with a wink as she stumbled towards the door. Tom smirked and followed her, he needed an heir, and what better way to keep the bloodline replenished and magically strong than with a strong witch, even a mudblood like Evans?

They went to Lily's hotel room and had a night that left both of them satisfied in the morning. (AN: Tame I know, but I'm wanting to hurry along to Harry's birth, the mature scenes will be later and will mostly feature Harry) Tom slipped out of the room as Lily still slumbered, sure with the fertility potion he had slipped her and with the one he himself had drunk, she would soon be carrying an heir worthy of the great Salazar Slytherin, and once he was certain the babe would survive the birth and any complications near to it, he'd be back for his child.

The months passed, Lily married James to both of their delight, and they were even more delighted a few weeks later when Lily learned she was pregnant. It never occurred to her that the baby she was carrying may not be her husband's, but could be the child of the dark haired stranger she met one night in the bar. Eventually, they went into hiding, Dumbledore had warned them that a prophecy was made about their son, and that Voldemort would hunt them down, they fled to the little town of Godric's Hollow, and on October 31st 1980, Lord Voldemort discovered them.

Tom felt a rush as the wards fell around the house as he glided towards the doorstep. Finally, it was time. He had found his child, his son. Harry, she had named him. Harry Riddle would be a fine heir for the Dark Lord, he decided, as he unlocked the door with his wand.

James Potter ran at him, screaming that he'd hold Voldemort off. Without a wand? Voldemort tossed him aside with a quick killing curse and moved upstairs to where Lily had ran, barricading herself with the child. Snarling at the locked door, he began blasting at it, until finally the barricades gave way, he found Lily shielding Harry with her body, challenging Tom to cut through her to get to her son.

"Please, not my son, take me, kill me, just please, spare him, he's only a child." Lily begged as Voldemort approached.

"Why would I ever hurt my own son?" Voldemort asked her, smirking as her face clouded in confusion.

"Your son? He's James' son! I'd know if I slept with another man…." Lily trailed off remembering the stranger she had slept with that night. Voldemort simply waved his wand at the child and dropped the glamour he felt on him, the boys hair changed, to look less messy, he stopped looking like a clone of James Potter and looked more like a young Tom Riddle.

"H-How?" Lily said, looking at her son and Voldemort in shock.

"I suspect a glamour by Dumbledore." Voldemort said stiffly. "Will you surrender my son to me and come willingly, or will there be a complication?" Voldemort asked Lily, remembering the night of passion they had, and his promise to Severus, if he found Evans, he would offer her the chance to live, for his loyal servant.

"My son will NEVER go with you!" Lily cried as she threw herself at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, blasting Lily with the killing curse and snuffing the life out of her. Voldemort approached Harry's crib with care and as he went to pick his son up, he heard a shot downstairs.

"JAMES!" came a shout, and Voldemort knew it was the mutt, Sirius Black. He quickly disillusioned himself and stood in the corner of the room, waiting to see what would happen. He saw Black cry over Lily as well, before moving and picking up Harry. _HIS SON!_ Voldemort saw red but before he could curse Black, he heard the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Give 'im to me Sirius, I need to take him to his aunt's. Dumbledore's orders."

"No, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll care for him."

"Sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore said he's to go there."

Sirius cast his eyes around at the devastation and growled "Pettigrew. Take him to his Aunt, Hagrid, and take my bike, you'll be quicker. I need to go see an old friend." Sirius ran from the house in a hurry and as Hagrid went to take Harry, Voldemort acted.

"Imperio. You will take the baby I give you to the home of his Aunt. You will believe it is Harry. You will tell anyone who asks that it is Harry and you will not question this or remember this ever happened." With that he took Harry from Hagrid's arms, transfigured a piece of broken wood from the barricade and made it appear as if it was Harry, before giving it to Hagrid and sending him on his way.

Let the oaf give Dumbledore a stick of wood. Harry Riddle would be raised by his father, to be the perfect heir to a Dark Lord, and when the time came, Hogwarts and the Light itself would kneel before the Dark Lord and his heir.


	3. Youthful Beginnings

Youthful Beginnings

(AN: I'm only going to be doing about 4-5 chapters of his pre-Hogwarts life, because each Hogwarts year is going to be looking 10+ chapters and it gets annoying when a fanfic is TOO long. Before anyone asks how he can be the BWL when Voldemort didn't die, with the destroyed house, Dumbledore believes Harry killed Voldemort due to a rebounding curse, as the scar DOES still exist, as will be explained)

Lord Voldemort followed the Hagrid oaf to the home of Harry's muggle relatives, disillusioning himself as Hagrid took the transfigured stick of wood to Dumbledore, who left it on the doorstep with a letter before they all disapparated. Voldemort marched to the door and looked down on the transfigured wood, seeing what looked like a lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead.

'Must have been a mark on the wood before I transfigured it. By now Dumbledore will have noticed it. If my heir is to attend Hogwarts one day, I'll need to glamour him at the time.' Voldemort thought, before he unlocked the door. He silently glided up the stairs to the master bedroom where he found the Dursley's asleep in their beds. He cast the Cruciatus to awaken them before hitting them both with the Imperius curse.

"You will see the child on the doorstep tomorrow and place him in the cupboard under the stairs. You will then forget about him but never open the stairs again. When I return in the future, you will remember another child, living under the stairs, who you will believe has lived with you since this time until that time. You will not remember this conversation ever occurring or that wizards have ever entered your home without your consent." Voldemort finished, stupefying both of the muggles before leaving in disdain.

He had more important matters to attend too than murdering muggles, even if this went against his plans. Dumbledore believed the boy was here and would remain here until his Hogwarts letter. It would serve him ill to alert Dumbledore to his mistake. Lord Voldemort had to return to his manor. He had his son and heir to attend too now.

He found Harry been attended too by his House-Elf, Mipsy.

"Mipsy, you can give the young lord to me. I will see to his needs myself." Voldemort said, fixing Mipsy with a glare before she handed Harry over to Voldemort. Mipsy vanished and left Voldemort alone with his son. Harry was fast asleep and Voldemort conjured up a crib for his son before placing him in it.

"Sleep well Harry." Voldemort said "Once you are old enough, your training begins, and eventually, the Light shall fall to your wand."

\- Time Skip -

Seven year old Harry Riddle stood at one end of a hall, wand in hand, as he glared at the man facing him across the hall.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the man, a beam of red light shot from his wand and the man lazily deflected it, muttering "Incarcerous" in reply, ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around Harry and he toppled to the floor.

"You fought well Harry, but you knew you'd never defeat me." Lord Voldemort smirked at the sight of his son glaring at him.

"Well of course, nobody could hope to defeat you Father." Harry replied, looking at Voldemort with a smile after Voldemort released the spell. Harry knew his father cared for him deeply, and would do anything to ensure Harry excelled in life. Harry would repay him with dedication and loyalty he knew.

"Perhaps one day you will." Voldemort said evenly as he eyed his heir. Harry had come on in leaps and bounds since they began their training in the past few years, at the rate he picks up, perhaps one day he may even overtake Voldemort in pure power and duelling knowledge. If he did, the Light would quake at what his son could and would do to them.

"Now, go get ready. Dinner is at eight and Narcissa and Lucius are bringing Draco with them today." Voldemort said as he walked from the room. Harry looked back at him in undisguised joy. He'd been wanting a friend around his age for what seemed like forever, his father had always said when it was time, he could meet Draco, the son of his father's servant, Lucius.

Harry knew his father was the Dark Lord and he knew that meant he ruled over the Dark side in Britain, Harry thought that was amazing and hearing the stories of how corrupt the Light were, how they sacrifice people 'For the Greater Good', Harry couldn't wait to take them down one day. He went to prepare for the visit of Lucius and his family, Harry had met Lucius once before, when he reported to his father, and Lucius was surprised by how powerful the Dark Lord's heir appeared to be. He expected greatness, what else would the Dark Lord allow and produce? But the spells he could cast at his age were remarkable compared to most children his age, Lucius knew, and he knew Harry would one day be a major player in the politics of the Wizarding world.

(AN: Yes, I can tell they're a bit OOC, but with a son and heir, I can see Voldemort softening, at least in regards to his heir, with everyone else, he'd still be the heartless monster we all know and love.)


	4. Beginning of the Dark Duo

The Beginning of the Dark Duo

Harry sat at the dining hall table, waiting for the arrival of Lucius, Narcissa and their son, Draco. His father had told him that Draco would one day take his father's place as the right hand of the Dark Lord, should he prove worthy. With Harry one day to take the mantle of Dark Lord, Draco had best learn to obey Harry from a young age.

Harry watched as Lucius and his family were allowed into the hall by Mipsy and as they bowed to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes. Even Draco did, saying what an honour it was to be able to serve his master. Voldemort looked at them with a cold indifference, as Harry just stared at the simpering sycophantic attitudes of the Malfoy's.

"Thank you for inviting us My Lord." Lucius said as the Malfoy's took their places, he inclined his head towards Harry as well "Young Lord."

"Lord Malfoy." Harry said, dipping his head to the man and giving Draco a nod as well, before reaching over and kissing Narcissa's hand lightly "My lady."

The dinner went well and Harry learnt more about the Malfoy family and their business within the Ministry, helping the cause of the Dark in secret, with the world, or at least the Light, believing Lord Voldemort to be vanquished. Before long, Voldemort sent Harry out to show Draco the manor as he spoke with his loyal lieutenant and his wife.

Harry and Draco walked around the manor, with Harry showing him all around.

"So, you're the Dark heir?" Draco asked Harry, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah I am." Harry said, looking at Draco pointedly.

"What's it like then? To be the son of _Him_." Draco asked, a gleam of hunger in his eyes.

"It's alright, I guess. Father teaches me many useful spells and how to act as one befitting my noble birth." Harry said with an air of superiority. Draco looked at him in amazement.

"You must know lots of spells then. Father has taught me, naturally, but nothing too much, it would look suspicious when I attend Hogwarts to be too far ahead. What about yourself, my Lord?" Draco said.

"I suppose so. Father has taught me enough to show how strong I am and has always taught me of my superiority compared to others." Harry said.

Draco and Harry walked throughout the manor, getting to know one another more, and before long, it was time for Draco to go home, his parents business with their Lord concluded, they would continue to work behind the scenes, ensuring word of the Dark Lord was not heard, that everyone believed him dead, whilst he trained his heir and recruited more to his cause, before finally destroying the Light for good.

Eventually Draco went home with his parents leaving Harry once more with his father.

"How was the Malfoy scion?" Voldemort asked his son, looking for any signs of what they had discussed. He could simply pluck it from his son's mind, but he had sworn he would never do that to his son, his son was loyal to him and always would be, Lord Voldemort was certain of that.

"He was well, Father. He spoke much and was immature, compared to myself, but overall, he was not unintelligent and will one day make a willing and good servant, able to take his father's place I believe." Harry said, biting his lip as he looked at his Father.

"A good observation Harry." His father praised "Draco may one day prove useful, but for now, he is petulant and I fear Lucius will not instil the morals I demand within him before he joins Hogwarts alongside yourself in a few years' time. Therefore, I am tasking you to bring Draco to heel and ensure he acts as is befitting to him and to yourself, as your servant, Draco will represent you."

"Servant? Me? Draco? Why Father?" Harry asked, looking at Voldemort with surprise. His Father never wanted to share power, why would he give Harry this assignment?

"You are my heir Harry, and one day, you will take the mantle as the Dark Lord. To do that, you must inspire loyalty and fear within your servants, and to do that, you need competent servants, who better to train them than yourself, so they are loyal to you?" Voldemort said. Of course they'd be loyal to him as well, and whilst Harry ran the public face of the Dark-led wizarding world, Voldemort would still rule from behind the scenes. Harry would also make a Horcrux one day, and he and Voldemort would rule the world for all time.

(AN: Sorry it took so long and sorry it probably isn't as good as you'd hope, but I'm wanting to progress the story still, one more chapter and then we go back to Privet Drive and the beginning of the canon)


	5. A United Front

A United Front

(AN: Last chapter before we get to canon, and watch out for an early sighting of a manipulative old coot)

Harry stood in the front of the mirror in his bedroom, arranging his hair into an acceptable fashion for the formal event of the year that he would be attending that night. It was June 1991, a mere three months before Harry would be attending Hogwarts, and a month before he would have to begin his Father's plan, and he was attending, alongside Draco and all the other Death Eater children, the Ministry Ball that evening.

Whilst his Father had prepared him for these scenarios, knowing this would be his debut on the magical scene, and without his Father being there, Harry knew, although the guests wouldn't realise it, that he represented his Father and Slytherin that evening. He swore he would ensure his Father would be proud of him.

"Are you ok in there Harry?" a voice called from outside the room, Harry smiled when he heard the voice. Draco had come.

"I'm ok Draco, come in!" Harry called, as the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in, his hair neatly assorted, his dress robes impeccable. He looked around and gave a rueful smile as he looked at Harry trying to organise himself.

"Honestly you have no sense of fashion or grooming, do you?" Draco said as he went over to help Harry prepare himself for the ball. "Why are your eyes a different colour as well?" Draco said, noticing they weren't the emerald green orbs they usually were.

"Yeah well I don't really need too, I'm just naturally good-looking and roguish unlike you Dragon. Also, I needed to do so for a ploy later on this evening." Harry said, smiling as he saw he was getting a rise out of Draco.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It's such an annoying nickname and of course, Pansy can't help but call me it, she thinks it's cute!" Draco whined as Harry laughed at him.

Harry had never met the other wannabe Slytherin children himself, they'd heard that there would be an important guest from their parents, one who knew Draco, and Draco had told Harry all about them, so he could put names to faces when he first met them that night. To them it would be just another function, to Harry this would be the first chance to network. He'd introduce himself tonight as Harry Riddle to the children and to others as Tom Riddle, not only to throw others off his scent, but he'd heard that the fool of the Light, Dumbledore, would be there that night. Seeing a young man with a striking resemblance to a young Lord Voldemort, with the same name, would send him in a panic, something Harry and his Father would pay dearly to see.

Harry went over his dress robes and his hair once more before Draco finally said "Well it isn't perfect, but I guess it'll do." With a huff, Harry stalked out of the room with Draco trailing behind him, he'd floo to Malfoy Manor with Draco, and then they'd be apparated by the Malfoy's to the Ministry of Magic for the ball itself.

"Harry." A voice called out as he walked towards the floo. Seeing his Father, Harry gave a smile and went over to him.

"Yes Father?" Harry asked, looking at Voldemort intently. The man looked troubled, something that Harry would never attribute to Lord Voldemort.

"Watch yourself tonight, if _He_ is there, don't look at his eyes, make excuses to avoid him where possible, but if you can't, just introducing yourself to him should be enough of a shock for you to make good your escape."

"I know Father, believe me, the old coot won't be able to do anything but stew, he'll be further angered when he learns no student named Tom Riddle will be attending Hogwarts come September as well, he'll want to control you through me, something I'll ensure he'll never do." Harry said, fixing his Father with a stare as if to ask him to contradict Harry.

"I know you wouldn't allow him too Harry, you're far more powerful and intelligent than he is, and one day, he'll die by your wand." Voldemort said "He was the reason your Mother died after all, he turned her against me and tried to harm you and keep you from me."

"I know Father and one day, I want him to look into my eyes as the light leaves his, just to know how badly I hate him for it." Harry said.

Voldemort nodded once, pleased his son knew exactly who to blame for his Mother's death, and permitted him one quick hug, before Harry and the Malfoy scion climbed into the fireplace and disappeared. Voldemort decided to retreat to his study for the night, and plan for what would happen in the next month.

Harry travelled through to the Malfoy lounge where he was met with Lucius, Narcissa and a new arrival, one look at Draco told Harry exactly who this young woman was, her scream of "DRAGON!" and charge to hug him showed how juvenile she was, especially when Draco's face showed how displeased with this he was. This must be Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, how lovely to see you, shall we be off?" Draco asked, kissing her hand as custom dictated. She smiled at him and then noticed Harry, her eyes widening.

"Is this the mysterious guest you've been so tight lipped about?" Pansy asked, looking Harry over "He doesn't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving Miss Parkinson." Harry murmured, fixing her with a glare "You should know when you're in the presence of your superiors however." Harry stated and Pansy gulped at the look he gave her.

Pansy quickly looked away as Harry continued to glare at her before Lucius cleared his throat and gestured that it was time to go. Whilst it may have only been a small fry in Parkinson, Harry had shown himself capable already with the way he had treated Pansy, Lucius was looking forward to seeing Harry in action throughout the years following this. Especially with what he hoped would happen that night, getting backing for his proposals to target mudbloods and blood traitors.

The party flooed to the Ministry building where they were met by a riot of colours, noise and an assortment of decorations and tables. Now this was an engagement to be at. The decorations were of the highest quality, Lucius would know, most of them he had sold to the Ministry himself, the Malfoy's had their fingers in many projects and pies, and all of them paid dividends, or they wouldn't be bankrolled by the Malfoy's for long. The tables were ornate with fine silverware and plates for the guests. Most of these were at the edges of the hall, with a podium for the customary speech by Fudge in between them all, and a large space in the centre of the room for mingling and for dancing later on.

Looking around, Harry could see many people who he recognised from pictures, yet had never met before, people such as Averys, Carrows, Lestranges, Longbottoms, Notts, and every other wizarding family you could think of. Harry spied a portly man in a lime green bowler hat talking to a dumpy little witch with a face like a toad, that must be Minister Fudge, Fudge the Fool as Lucius and his Father named him, and Dolores Umbridge, one of the many spies for his Father in the Ministry, she was lower levels of the Death Eaters though, so was one of those who were told Lord Voldemort had been defeated and Lucius ran the show now. It was necessary to keep up the pretence that Harry had defeated Voldemort ten years before, otherwise Dumbledore would still be resisting and their plans could come undone. With the lull of fighting, it gave Voldemort time to rebuild his forces and with the Ministry no longer on a war footing, when it was time to strike again, they would be wholly unprepared for his Father.

There was also a wizard with a crooked nose and odd looking robes chatting away to a dour man with greasy hair and a dumpy woman with red hair, even from this distance Harry could hear her voice.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore, can you make Severus take better care of himself? I know he's a Professor and everything, but even a fully grown man should make sure to look after himself."

"I shall see what I can do Molly." Dumbledore chuckled to her "But I'm afraid young Severus here can be quite stubborn."

"If you don't mind Headmaster." Severus said, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than here right now "I'll be taking my leave." He said, leaving the two Light wizards behind and heading towards the exit. Harry fixed Snape with a death glare from behind, this man was a traitor to his Lord, as Voldemort knew, he helped the Light against Voldemort and nearly led to the downfall of his Father, Harry knew that Snape, like Dumbledore, would feel his and his Father's wrath one day.

Harry watched Dumbledore and the red head, who Harry could only assume was one of the Weasley blood traitors walk off towards some other sycophants who were staring at Dumbledore with reverence, as he headed off to where he saw Draco and Pansy talking to some other children their age. These must be the other future Slytherins. Time for Harry to go make his connections.

Harry approached the children gathered around a table, Draco boasting loudly and the others giving him small smiles or staring off telling Harry that Draco led the group, if not respected by all of them. Harry knew he could make Draco submit, then the rest would fall in line.

"Hello Draco." Harry stated, looking Draco in the eyes as he said this. The way Harry composed himself, head held high, steel gaze in his eyes told Draco this was a play for dominance, Draco knew if he tried to fight Harry, he could end up hurt or worse by the Dark Lord. This was one situation he'd have to accept second best in something.

"Harry." Draco said, dipping his head and performing a slight bow. The other children watched in shock as Draco Malfoy deferred to someone else. Was this the mysterious Harry that Draco had mentioned in passing and their parents had said to treat with respect?

"How do you do?" Harry said, turning to the others and respectfully nodding in the direction of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott and kissing the hands of Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis and Lisa Turpin.

"Harry….what's your surname?" Daphne said, looking at him with a cool indifference, Harry could detect he'd caught her intrigue though.

'So this must be the leader of the girls, or at least the most intelligent of them.' Harry surmised.

"Harry Riddle, but to certain others, call me Tom Riddle." Harry said, smiling at them.

"Riddle….Riddle….Not a pureblood name is it?" Daphne said, looking at him in ill-disguised contempt.

'She thinks I am below her….cute.' Harry internally smirked before he replied to her. "Oh, Greengrass, I know already I'm more powerful than you and my blood is likely purer than yours, so please, do continue to humiliate yourself." Harry said with a smirk, with Daphne looking as if someone had slapped her.

"Where are you from then? No British pureblood family is named Riddle." She asked with a sneer, the others hanging back, intrigued at the first power play of the night, and hopefully, a way of assessing from the beginning who to back at Hogwarts.

"Oh I am from Britain, my Father was Head Boy in Slytherin during the 40's." Harry replied, the others looked intrigued at this, they weren't aware of any purebloods named Riddle in Slytherin back then. Who could this kid claim to be descended from?

Before Daphne could call him out again there was a loud shout as Cornelius Fudge began his annual speech, thanking donations and generosity of bankrollers such as the Malfoys, and stating his gratitude that everyone was in attendance, before confirming he would be supporting Lucius' new initiative, that whilst seemed fair and inclusive would ensure more powers to purebloods whilst muggleborns would have less say in the wizarding world. As the Slytherin children clapped politely, Harry glanced around and saw Dumbledore's mouth tighten in a frown as Fudge announced this, before his eyes swept over to where Harry was.

Harry had chosen to wear contacts that day, to look more like a young Tom Riddle. Dumbledore noticed Harry look at him and fix him with a grin. He paled next to Elphias Doge, who had been addressing Dumbledore moments before.

"Who is that boy?" Dumbledore said, pointing at Harry.

"Oh, some guest of the Malfoys. Riddle or something." Doge said, glancing over at Harry before looking at Dumbledore once more.

"R-R-Riddle? Did you say Riddle?" Dumbledore stuttered at his old friend.

"Yes, why?" Doge asked.

"I must speak with him at once!" Dumbledore stated before dashing off towards young Harry.

Dumbledore raced over to where the young man with the eerie similarity to Tom Riddle was talking to the children of death eaters and other lickspittles. This did not bode well at all, Dumbledore thought, watching them.

"Hello young man, are your parents around?" Dumbledore asked when he approached them.

"No, Sir. Who are you and why are you asking, if I may ask?" Harry said, internally doing a happy dance that Dumbledore had come over. He wanted to toy with the old coot, here was a perfect chance.

"Ah, forgive me my dear boy. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, I'm sure we'll get to know one another over the years? I presume you're about to enter Hogwarts?"

"No I'm not going to Hogwarts and you haven't stated why you're asking about my parents….Sir." Harry said with a sneer. The Slytherins were looking at him with newfound respect, it wasn't every day you saw a child take on Albus Dumbledore in a battle of tongues. Dumbledore was fixing the boy with a suspicious glare.

"Is your father's name Tom Riddle by any chance?" Dumbledore decided to get on with it. If the boy was Tom's, he'd likely be at Durmstrang or home schooled. This was the only chance Dumbledore may get for a while.

"Perhaps it is." Harry replied with a cheerful smile. "I certainly know my name is Tom Riddle, pleasure to meet you." Harry looked at the shock on Dumbledore's face as well as how fast his face paled at those words.

"AURORS!" Dumbledore yelled, shocking them all, when Lucius appeared at their side.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?"

"Yes, what is the meaning?" Fudge asked, coming over to see why Dumbledore and these children were in an argument.

"Riddle! He's you-know-who's son!" Dumbledore said, imploring the men to see reason and grab the child, he had to know who the boy's mother was, perhaps he could even find a way to stop Tom returning if he had inside knowledge of his plans.

"Come now Dumbledore, I mean really, someone who would have a child with that monster?" Fudge asked, looking at Dumbledore in shock.

"Yes, I too wonder what the Headmaster is doing, trying to upset our guests and terrify small children as well." Lucius said, smirking at Dumbledore as he put one hand on Harry's and Draco's shoulders. Dumbledore saw this and anger rose within him, yet he knew he'd get no help from the Ministry this evening. The new knowledge that Tom had a son would change everything though, he'd need to factor this into his plans, his plans for Harry Potter when he re-entered the wizarding world in a month's time may also be affected by this, and Harry may have two enemies rather than just Tom to defeat now, in Tom's son as well, this new Riddle.

"Forgive me, a simple misunderstanding." Dumbledore said, nodding to Lucius and Fudge and fixing Harry with a mistrusting glare before he glided off towards Doge once more.

"Well, I never expected that." Fudge said "I trust you'll be ok Lucius with the young ones? I know the excitement of tonight must be getting to them."

"Of course Minister, I shall escort them home now. We don't want any more incidents with scary Headmasters before they even get to Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes, of course." Fudge said "Goodnight Lucius."

"Goodnight Minister." Lucius said, before herding Harry and Draco towards the floo and home. Tonight had been a long night and Lucius was just looking forward to get some rest before the inevitable questions from his Master the next day.


End file.
